Vs. Nando
Vs. Nando is the third episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/9/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story The evening of the preliminaries, the yellow stadium is filled with spectators, as all of the trainers who have made it past the preliminary stage standing in lines on the field. Ian, Crystal, Paul, Barry, Silver, Sheila, Nando, Hugh, Tobias, Kay, Kidd and Trip are dispersed through those trainers. On the stage stands Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia. Mr. Goodshow: Hello to all you young trainers! I am proud to the director of this tournament and to host all of you! It looks like a great crowd this year! Now, I hope to see a lot of amazing battles! Now, if you’ll turn your attention to the monitor, you shall learn who your first round opponents will be in two days! Everyone’s attention turns upward to the monitor, which randomly pairs the photos of the trainers with others. Ian is paired up with Nando. Ian: (Grins) Nando, huh? End Scene Two days later, the crowd is going wild as Ian, Piplup and Nando walk onto the battlefield. They have a plain flat field. Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa and Sheila all sit together to watch. Sheila: Alright Ian! Kick his butt! You’re not allowed to lose unless it’s to me! Wyatt: That’s very supportive yet not really supportive of you. Rosa: Nando is a pretty strong trainer. I’ve seen him take out trainers with no problem at all. Dawn: He got second place in the Grand Festival, crushing almost every foe beforehand. Ian got a bad draw here. Conway: On the contrary, this is exactly what Ian wants. He doesn’t want an easy battle. He wants one that can give him a challenge and make him struggle. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Both sides will be allowed to make substitutions! Now, it will be decided who makes the first choice! The coin toss app appears on the monitor, with Nando on the side of heads and Ian on the side of tails. The coin flips, landing on heads. Referee: Nando shall choose first! And begin! Nando: I must be honest, Ian. I have been waiting for this rematch for quite some time now. Now, Kricketune! Nando throws his Pokéball, choosing Kricketune. Kricketune: Kricke! Ian: Just as I thought. Go, Dodrio! Ian throws his Safari Ball, choosing Dodrio. Dodrio: Dodrio! Crystal: Ah, Dodrio! It’s been a while since I’ve seen him. Conway: It was a Doduo when I saw it last. Ian: Dodrio, use Drill Peck! Nando: Kricketune, block it with X-Scissor! Dodrio is surrounded in a yellow bird aura, which spins as Dodrio spins in it for Drill Peck. Kricketune’s blades glow with crimson energy as he swings it in an X pattern, the attacks clashing. Dodrio stops rotating, as Kricketune’s wings flutter to prepare to charge. Nando: Night Slash! Ian: Force it back with Fury Attack! One of Kricketune’s blades glows dark purple as he flies forward at Dodrio. Dodrio’s beaks glow white as he thrusts them forward repeatedly, forcing Kricketune to keep his distance. Nando: In that case, use Sing! Kricketune flutters backwards, as he rubs his blades together. Musical notes play with the melody, them hitting Dodrio. Dodrio gets drowsy and lies on the ground asleep. Ian’s face remains expressionless. Kricketune charges in, striking Dodrio with Night Slash. Nando: Continue to attack! Ian: (Smirks) Tri Attack! Dodrio’s eyes open on cue, as he stands up with beaks open. He fires a beam of fire, ice and lightning, one from each beak. Kricketune is hit by the Tri Attack, freezing over. Nando: (Caught off guard) What?! Ian: Dodrio’s ability is Early Bird. I came prepared for your style. Nando: I see. In that case, Bug Buzz! Ian: Drill Peck! The ice surrounding Kricketune begins to vibrate, cracks forming. Dodrio charges with Drill Peck, as the ice breaks and releases a Bug Buzz. Dodrio crashes into Bug Buzz, coming to a full stop. Ian: Tri Attack! Nando: Dodge and go for Night Slash! Dodrio fires Tri Attack as Kricketune dodges each blow. Kricketune goes for Night Slash as Dodrio leaps back getting just out of reach. Dodrio fires all three shots of Tri Attack at once, them colliding with Kricketune and creating an explosion. Kricketune is blasted back defeated. Referee: Kricketune is unable to battle! The winner is Dodrio! Dawn forcibly exhales, looking worried. Dawn: That battle was exhausting. I thought Nando was going to win for a second! Crystal: It did seem like it could go either way. Wyatt: A Bug type almost beating a Flying type. Nando is as fierce on the field as Ian is. Nando returns Kricketune, looking concerned. Nando: I must admit, that Early Bird ability caught me off guard. But I won’t fall for it again. Armaldo! Nando throws his Pokéball, choosing Armaldo. Armaldo: Armaldo! Rosa gasps when she sees Armaldo, bringing her hands to her chest. Sheila: Something wrong? Rosa: That used to be my Armaldo. And look at it now! Battling in the Sinnoh League! Ian: Tri Attack! Nando: Rock Tomb! Dodrio fires Tri Attack, as Armaldo forms a large boulder in front of it. The Rock Tomb takes the Tri Attack and fires it. Rock Tomb crashes into Dodrio, him being defeated. Referee: Dodrio is unable to battle! The winner is Armaldo! Ian returns Dodrio, grinning. Ian: Not bad. Marowak! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Ian: Retaliate! Nando: Protect! Marowak glows with a white aura, which transfers to its bone. Marowak charges at Armaldo, as Armaldo raises a blue barrier for Protect. Retaliate crashes into Protect, a shock wave being released. Armaldo then fires a Water Gun, washing Marowak back. Ian: A Water Gun. Interesting. Marowak, use Fling! Nando: Protect to X-Scissor! Marowak Flings its bone, as Armaldo uses Protect to deflect the bone to the side. Armaldo charges forward with X-Scissor, Marowak without its bone. Ian: Iron Head! Marowak’s head shines like iron, charging head first at Armaldo. The two clash attacks, Marowak being blown back and grabbing its bone. Ian: Go in for Bone Club! Nando: Keep it back with Water Gun! Armaldo fires Water Gun, as Marowak spins its bone to weaken the Water Gun. Marowak keeps moving forward, managing to strike Armaldo. Armaldo skids back, growling with eagerness. Nando’s hand holding his harp is shaking, him looking down at it. Nando: What is this? This sense of, excitement. Ian: (Smiling) Marowak! Go for Iron Head! Nando: (Excited) X-Scissor! Marowak and Armaldo clash with Iron Head and X-Scissor, an explosion occurring. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Nando and Ian return their Pokémon, Ian shaking with excitement. Nando: So, is this your purpose? To bring such exciting battles to anyone who faces you? Ian: Perhaps it is. But my goal is still to become champion, no matter what. Nando: In that case, I shall not hold back. Roserade! Nando throws his Pokéball, choosing Roserade. Roserade: Rose! Ian: Roserade, huh? Piplup. Let’s go. Piplup: (Grinning eagerly) Piplup. Piplup hops onto the field, Nando gasping in surprise. Nando: Piplup? Ian: Piplup beat Roserade before. Us beating him again proves that we’ve grown as well. Rosa: Is he an idiot?! He chose a Water type to fight a Grass type! Crystal: Hey! Don’t call him an idiot! Sheila: She’s right! Ian is not a trainer you can insult based off your initial reaction! Conway: He always does this. Making illogical choices based off wanting to prove something from a previous battle. That being said, I think I know what he’s going for. Nando: Roserade, use Magical Leaf! Ian: Repel it with Drill Peck! Roserade swings his rose hands, firing light green energy leaves. Piplup spins with Drill Peck, breaking the Magical Leaf and striking Roserade. Roserade skids back as Piplup lands on the ground. Nando: Solar Beam! Ian: Hydro Pump! Roserade forms a golden energy ball, firing a Solar Beam. Piplup fires a powerful stream of water, the attacks colliding and canceling each other out. Nando looks serious, though he continues to shake with excitement. Nando: He most likely has a counter ready for this. But it is part of my battle style. Roserade! (Strums harp) Use Grass Whistle! Roserade brings his rose hand to his mouth, it glowing green. Roserade blows into it, playing a melody that lets off green musical notes. Piplup hears it and falls asleep, falling over. Dawn: Ah! I see what’s happening now! Rosa: What? Crystal: Piplup’s secret ace. Nando: Roserade, use Magical Leaf! Ian: (Barely containing his excitement) Sleep Talk! Piplup begins to mutter in his sleep as Roserade fires Magical Leaf. Piplup stands up and glows bluish white, forming a Whirlpool shield. The Magical Leaf hits and is caught in the current of the Whirlpool. Piplup throws the Whirlpool, trapping Roserade in it. Nando: A Sleep Talk! You are simply full of surprises! Roserade, use Solar Beam! Ian: Sleep Talk! Roserade charges Solar Beam, as Piplup mutters with Sleep Talk. He shoots forward with Drill Peck, striking Roserade. As Piplup floats backwards from the recoil, Roserade fires Solar Beam, blasting Piplup back. Piplup crashes to the ground, him waking up and standing up. Piplup: (Groaning) Lup. Ian: Almost. Just a little further. Piplup, Hydro Pump! Nando: Shoot into the sky with Water Sport! Then fire Solar Beam! Piplup fires Hydro Pump, as Roserade fires streams of water from his roses. He shoots over the Hydro Pump, as he gets closer to the sun in the sky. He charges Solar Beam faster, firing it. Ian: Whirlpool then Drill Peck! Piplup forms a Whirlpool vortex around him, it collapsing from the Solar Beam. Piplup spins up with Drill Peck, being at even level with Roserade. Piplup spins with Drill Peck, striking Roserade. Piplup slides to a land in a dab while Roserade crashes into the ground defeated. Referee: Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup and the victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! The crowd stands in applause, as does Ian’s friends. Rosa: (Amazed) Wow. He really is amazing. Crystal: I know, isn’t he? Sheila: Yes! Now I shall defeat him in future rounds! Ian and Nando meet on the field, shaking hands. Ian: Great battle there, Nando. I’ve been hoping for this since watching you dominate the Grand Festival. Nando: I competed in both of them, and lost in both. Am I not destined to compete in both? Should I focus on only one option? Ian: I don’t have the answer for you. But I do know that you are great in both of them. I look forward to battling you again in the future. Nando: And I as well. That evening in the Pokémon Center, Ian, Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa and Sheila go together to check out the match ups for the next day for Round 2. Hugh arrives at the same time as they do. Wyatt: Alola, Hugh! How’d your match go? Hugh: I won with ease! That trainer didn’t stand a chance of me! Ian: And now for the next round. The group looks through the listing, as they find that Ian is paired up against Hugh, while Crystal is paired up against Sheila. Crystal and Sheila gasp as they look at each other, Sheila eager. Sheila: I hate to do this to you, Crystal. But I’ll be winning. I have to keep going on, to battle Ian my eternal rival! Crystal: I hate to disappoint you, (grins smugly) but the winner will be me. Hugh: Ha! That’s all determinant on whether he survives this next round or not. I don’t plan on losing easily! Ian: (Smiles) Same here. Main Events * Ian battles Nando in the first round and wins, advancing. Nando makes the Top 64. * Ian's Dodrio is revealed to have learned Tri Attack. * It's revealed that Ian will face Hugh in the next round, and Crystal will battle against Sheila. Characters * Ian * Nando * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Sheila * Hugh * Mr. Goodshow * Announcer * Referee Cameo characters * Paul * Barry * Silver * Tobias * Kay * Kidd Summers * Trip * Cynthia Pokémon * Dodrio (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Kricketune (Nando's) * Armaldo (Nando's) * Roserade (Nando's) Trivia * Nando's team is the same one he uses in the anime version in League Unleashed! The order was switched to have his main Pokémon Roserade go last. * Dodrio is the first of Ian's Pokémon to call from storage to be used in the Lily of the Valley Conference. He is also the first Pokémon Ian used during the Battle Frontier to be used. * A reoccurring theme to come will be Rosa trying to watch battles featuring trainers using Pokémon that used to be hers. This episode was an example as she hatched Armaldo from an egg. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference